


Beasts of Kin

by ExplosionOfRationality



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionOfRationality/pseuds/ExplosionOfRationality
Summary: The were-creature AU I was sorely disappointed in not being able to find.





	1. Chapter 1

Arya turns the roasting rabbit on its stick, watching as the flames cook it. She had been proud when she caught it. Hunger is overriding any other emotion now though, so much so that she's considering eating it while it's still mostly raw. She has seen her oldest brothers and her father do it that way on more than one occasion, but she still has a little bit of time before she becomes that uninhibited. But as her mouth waters and the meat shrivels into a smaller meal, she --

Something occurs to her then: there is something in the brush watching her. She can feel the gaze upon her. There is no noise to give it away; the absence of noise does the trick. She looks about her wearily without moving from her position. With hope it's something else she can eat. 

Her wolf is gone. Her family, gone. She is alone in the wilderness where she should feel at home -- if here home didn't consist of a pack that no longer existed. She hasn't gone through her change yet. Chances are, unless it's an animal, whatever watching her has a decent chance of putting her down. 

Her hand goes to the small weapon at her side. Needle would have to work whereas Robb or Jon, even Sansa, could have used teeth and claw. 

When a parting in the brush reveals a man coming towards her, she hunches in a leap-like position. He doesn't seem threatening though. Dangerous, yes. She can smell a threat, and this one does not smell human. But he stops at the edge of the clearing allowing her to keep her space. 

"Relax; a girl can enjoy a well-deserved meal without interruption. A man is simply passing through." 

She yells for him to be gone all the same. His scent, though thirty or so feet from her, is both comforting and unfamiliar, and it confuses her. He doesn't take offense at her hostility though. He tilts his head in a slight nod and vanishes whence he came. 

She waits ten, thirty, fifty seconds before deciding not to take the chance. She grabs her uncooked meal and abandons the camp. 

She eats it as it is.


	2. Chapter 2

She paces the hillside restlessly. The moon is peaking in the sky. Her skin feels as if it's trying to peel from her bones. She knows what's happening. The fear coursing through her is mingling with anticipation. Her change will be tonight. 

"Oh, it'll hurt. Worse than anything else you could experience the first few times." Robb had been the one to explain things to her. "But what comes after will be worth every agonizing moment."

Her brother had been so brave. Both of the elders, her parents, even Sansa. And now, as she rids herself of her garments and refrains from yanking her hair out, it's her turn. 

When the full moon has raised   
as high as it plans on this night, her body changes. Bones reshape, skin falls off, hair sprouts. 

A terrifying howl echoes through the forest.


End file.
